Liquid personal cleansers, e.g., liquid hand soaps and body washes, require minimal levels of surfactant to provide good cleaning and dispensing properties. At the same time, consumers demand a low cost product. While reducing the surfactant level may be desirable from a cost perspective, reducing the surfactant levels may damage the cleaning efficacy and rheological properties of the product. There is a need for liquid personal cleansers that have acceptable cleaning and rheological properties and that also are inexpensive to manufacture.